


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by Mod Piss Ninja (Ninjaghoes)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Secret Relationship, garmacest, possible underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaghoes/pseuds/Mod%20Piss%20Ninja
Summary: Jay, snooping through Lloyd's temporary room during their stay at Garmadon's monastery, finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time.Or maybe, it's the other way around.Either way, he finds himself watching something he wasn't meant to see.





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hambone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/gifts).



“Come on, come on…”

Jay’s eyes dart to the door and then back to the mess he’d made of the desk. He rips open another drawer and hastily swipes the papers and books aside. Lloyd keeps his space well organized, and while Jay is completely tearing the desk apart, he’ll worry about it later. 

His fingers dig underneath a stack of hidden comics and brush against fresh plastic at the very bottom. He grins ear to ear, tugging the book out and holding it out like a prize. 

“Yes! Starfarer: Time and Space!” Jay takes a moment to marvel at the latest issue of the comic before tucking it underneath his arm and begins shoving the disheveled notebooks and papers back into the desk. Lloyd would be back from training with his father later, but the thought of being caught lingers in the back of Jay’s mind. Lloyd won’t miss one comic though, right? After all, he does boast about being “too old” for comics now, though Jay knows he keeps his stash updated in secret. Jay grins, carefully arranging the surface of the desk just as he had found it. 

Although they had only been visiting Garmadon’s monastery for a few days, Lloyd sure did make his room homey. Jay finds himself looking around the room, his gaze lingering over the neatly made bed and pristine decorations. The guest bedroom seems as though it were tailored just for Lloyd, decked out in splashes of greens and gold, colorful yet simplistic silks draping the walls. Jay’s room isn’t like this, but then again he has to share with Cole. Though it makes sense that the son of Garmadon would get the nicest room to himself, it doesn’t mean Jay has to like it. Plus, Lloyd gets a couch to himself. Unfair. It does look comfy though… 

Jay looks to the door and then back to the couch. Lloyd is out training, there’s no way he’d come in. With a shrug to himself, Jay falls back onto the plush green couch with a contented sigh. Turning over the comic in hand, he peels it out of the plastic and turns the cover page, immediately engrossed.

A pair of quiet steps and hushed voices draws Jay from his concentration. He looks up, confused for a moment before his eyes widen and he nearly falls from the couch, scrambling to get up. How long had it been? He looks around wildly as the footsteps grow louder, and he just knows Lloyd will be upset with him for digging through his belongings. In the three years he had been away, Lloyd has matured immensely and has become a very private person. Which means he wouldn’t be very happy if he found out that Jay had dug through his secret comic collection for the latest issue. Without much thought, Jay dives behind the couch. Hopefully Lloyd is just in to grab something and go back out.

“...should be asleep.” Lloyd’s voice travels through the sliding door and Jay hears it open and shut again carefully. 

“You musn’t be too careless.” Another voice hums in response. Garmadon, it sounds like. It must be much later than he first thought if they were both out from training. Jay settles behind the couch and quietly flips open Starfarer once again. He might as well indulge himself while he’s there, no telling how long they might be. 

After a few more moments of focused reading a careful page turns as to not be heard, a bit of muffled conversation catches his attention and he pauses. 

“...told you not to, you know what that does to me.” Garmadon’s is quiet, but the conviction in his voice is really what makes Jay sit up straighter and set the comic down. Is Garmadon angry with Lloyd? He’s a sensitive kid and if his father of all people is angry with him, he’d break down in no time. To his surprise though, Lloyd only chuckles in response and says something that Jay can’t really make out. He presses into the back of the couch as if that will make listening a little easier.

“You’ve always been like this.” Garmadon says, his voice low. He still sounds like he might be angry; it’s certainly a tone Jay has never heard before. 

“Yeah, well… what are you gonna do about it?” Lloyd laughs again and hums. A pause hangs in the air, and Jay’s brows draw together. What is… what is happening? Lloyd would never _ever_ talk back to any sensei like that, let alone his own father. Jay chews his lower lip, a sinking feeling in his gut that he shouldn’t really be listening to this. It seems private, but he doesn’t really know why. 

“You…” Garmadon’s voice cuts through his thoughts, low and husky. He really does sound angered, and Jay is torn between staying hidden and jumping to Lloyd’s rescue because this conversation is taking a turn that isn’t their usual affectionate banter. 

“What about me?” 

Jay can almost hear the cheeky grin in his voice, and he’s so confused about what’s happening. Did he miss something? He hears a thud, like the wall’s been hit. 

“Oof-!” Lloyd gasps.

“You’re too reckless.” Garmadon grinds out with a bite in his voice, and Lloyd inhales sharply. Jay clutches the comic tightly for something to hold on to. Did… did Garmadon hurt Lloyd? It’s been a long time since Garmadon opened his monastery and all of the ninja were wary of him in the beginning but… could he still be evil? Is Lloyd in trouble? Jay prepares himself to jump up from behind the couch at a moment’s notice, readying his stance to save Lloyd if he has to. He might not have powers, but he has to be of some use. 

But Jay realizes they haven’t spoken in a while, and another noise draws him from his thoughts. A noise that sounds wet and muffled and kind of like... no. Jay’s eyes widen and he presses to the back of the couch again to make sure he’s hearing this right. It can’t be, can it? That can’t be kissing that he’s hearing. It sure sounds like it. Jay sits on his haunches until his calves ache, listening to the muffled sounds and whispered words as if that might change what he thinks he’s hearing. 

“I should reward you for your training today.” Garmadon growls and Lloyd lets out a soft gasp that trails into a quiet whine. 

Jay’s heart hammers in his chest and it can’t… he _has_ to see this to know. If they’re doing what he thinks they’re doing, then this is the absolute worst time to look up but he just has to know. 

With a deep breath, Jay darts up for a moment just to see, and he finds himself staring for much longer than he promised he would. Lloyd is pressed against the wall facing Jay, though his eyes are thankfully closed. His face is flushed and his lips are slick and reddened, parted to let out little gasps much more discernable now that they have a source. Garmadon’s back is to Jay, but he can still see how the front clasps of Lloyd’s gi have been undone so that his skin is exposed. Garmadon’s hands trail his son’s sides and Jay can see the back of his head move slowly downwards from Lloyd’s neck to his chest, splotchy red marks marring his skin in Garmadon’s wake. 

Ripping his gaze away, Jay dives back behind the couch, careful to not let himself be heard. He can feel the redness of his cheeks and his heart is beating so fast, he can barely formulate the right thoughts for the situation. Are there any right thoughts? Garmadon and Lloyd are--they’re father and son, flesh and blood! The ninja had begun trusting Garmadon, would he take advantage of Lloyd? He’s such an innocent kid, there’s no way he would intentionally do that with his own… but the ludicrous sounds he’s making sure seem like he wants it. Whatever _it_ is. He wishes Lloyd would go back to being quiet, because those soft gasps and moans and wet mystery noises are already becoming well ingrained in Jay’s mind. 

“Dad…” Lloyd says on a drawn exhale, and Garmadon gives an amused or inquisitive hum. 

“We don’t… mhmm, we don’t have much time- ahhh.” Lloyd lets out a soft moan and gasp, and Jay can only imagine what Garmadon did to elicit such a lewd noise. The images form themselves; pelvises pressed together just so, hips rolling against one another in grinding harmony, Garmadon’s hand reaching up to flatten over exposed skin and trail over a rosy bud that makes Lloyd sigh so sweetly- oh no, no, Jay can’t be indulging himself in this. He lets out a shuddering breath and presses his hands to his already burning cheeks as if that might make it better. 

“Come, Son. You’ve been teased long enough.” Garmadon’s voice cuts through his turmoil, and not in a good way. His voice is still low and dripping with lust, and Jay hopes that’s cue for the end of this torture, but he hears something even worse that makes his heart falter--the shift of the mattress. 

“We may not have as much time as I’d like but you will not get away so easily.” Garmadon says before kissing Lloyd again. Jay can only imagine whether it’s on the mouth or not. 

Their breaths are heavy in the enclosed room, and they weigh heavy on Jay, who hangs onto every single noise from the opposite side of the couch. He doesn’t dare look up again, though he can’t help but listen intently to every sigh and moan. There’s the occasional shift of clothing, and the bed shifts again. 

“Lloyd.” Garmadon murmurs. Lloyd hums. 

“Yes Father?” He sounds breathless already. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you realize that you belong to me and only me, and no matter how far you go, you’re always going to be mine.” Garmadon growls, and Lloyd inhales sharply with a muffled cry. 

Jay’s eyes widen and he sits back up again. Is Garmadon hurting Lloyd? There’s no way any of this is right, but if Garmadon is forcing Lloyd in any way… Fear shoots through Jay’s entire body, and without much thought he looks up from behind the couch, prepared for the worst. To actually see them leaves his mouth gaping like a fish. Lloyd lays flat on the covers, the pieces of his gi all spread around the room. Garmadon straddles him, facing away from Jay. 

“I’ve always been yours.” Lloyd’s cheeks are glowing and he trails his fingers up Garmadon’s arm. 

“You won’t leave again like you did.” Garmadon says. It’s not a question, more of a statement than anything else. One hand holds tightly to a milky thigh and the other trails over every bared surface of his son’s skin. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, Dad.” Lloyd says quietly, lovingly. 

“I’ve missed you more than you could ever know, my son.” Garmadon leans down to close the gap between them. And though the kiss isn’t heated or needy like the ones before it, it’s no less passionate. Garmadon breaks away. 

“My beautiful son.” He peppers kisses along Lloyd’s jaw and neck, trailing down his collarbone. “You know that I can love no other as I do you.” 

Lloyd’s lips split into a wide grin and his hands flutter to cover his eyes as his father trails gently over every surface of his body and spills words of affection and endearment. 

“You are so incredibly special.” Garmadon takes one of Lloyd’s hands that covered his eyes and holds it in his own, rubbing a thumb in circles over his palm. Lloyd can’t help but smile, and he seems almost in a drunken stupor. And while Jay had tried to avoid looking, _there,_ Lloyd guides Garmadon’s hand to press against his stomach and trail downwards through a mess of baby blond fuzz to his apparent arousal- 

Jay snaps his gaze away, slipping back behind the couch. His mind feels as if it’s full of cotton and he just can’t think properly anymore. The fleeting moment he’d witnessed was so tender, so affectionate and sweet that it felt wrong to watch. All of it was wrong. That in particular felt all too intimate, too wretched. He can’t help but want to go back up again just to see what happens next. But he can hear them, and his mind fills in the gaps on its own. 

“Eager, are we?” Garmadon teases. Lloyd chuckles. 

“It looks like I’m not the only one who is.” 

And Jay’s blood freezes in that moment and he thinks that he might have been caught. They just continue in their banter while he waits for the confrontation, and he realizes that Lloyd meant- oh. _Oh._ Jay’s teeth grind and he wonders if it might be better to have been caught than to have to listen to Lloyd refer to his father’s cock. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Garmadon asks, and Jay shudders. 

“I’ve been waiting so long for you, Dad. Please.” Lloyd’s tone is so innocently sweet and Jay can feel his breath fleeing. 

“You’re so perfect, Lloyd. I’m going to make you mine.” Garmadon’s voice is primal, bestial in response. Jay can almost perfectly visualize how Garmadon’s fingers disappear into the cleft of Lloyd’s ass, scissoring and stretching and making those ludicrous noises spill from his son’s throat. And Jay wants to be disgusted, he really does, but he can’t pretend like he’s been unaffected this entire time. 

“Make me yours.” 

Jay chews his lower lip, every single mysterious whine and moan and too-loud cry making his blood travel straight south. He doesn’t want to acknowledge his erection that presses uncomfortably against the pants of his gi. 

“Ah-! P-please, no more teasing, I want _you.”_ Lloyd is breathless, and it’s no wonder, because his voice is so much louder than it should be for a full monastery. Lloyd is loud, too loud, and Jay really wishes he wasn’t because those moans and mewls will be haunting him for months to come. 

“You must be quiet.” Garmadon growls, doing something to elicit a sharp cry of pain. Lloyd’s gasp is broken into a muffled noise as something is stuffed into his mouth to keep him quiet. He lets out a string of choked garble that turns into a muted moan, and despite himself, Jay looks up again as if his body moves on its own accord. He’s surprised he hasn’t been caught yet. 

When Jay sees Garmadon’s cock already halfway engulfed, his mouth goes dry. 

The sash of Lloyd’s gi had been balled up and stuffed into his mouth, and Garmadon holds his son’s legs apart as he thrusts into him going deeper with each movement. Lloyd grasps at his father’s shoulders for purchase, his throaty cries cutting through the fabric even still. 

Lloyd’s body is tense around his father and a look of concern passes over Garmadon’s features for a moment, but he doesn’t stop or slow in his ministrations. His hands still trail over Lloyd’s abdomen and chest and reach up to brush away the tears forming at the corners of his son’s eyes. Lloyd hums through the sash and leans into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. 

It isn’t long before Lloyd is accustomed to his father’s girth and their bodies move together fluidly. Garmadon finds a steady rhythm once his son becomes more elastic around him, and he hoists an ankle over his shoulder for a better angle. 

Their hips press together so nicely and the combination of muffled moans and throaty gasps of exertion are just so, so intoxicating. Jay can’t help but watch in mouthwatering awe, his hands shaking to undo the ties of his pants. And it really is disgustingly erotic to witness such a display of flesh and blood, father and son, entwined in an act of utmost intimacy. While he knows he shouldn’t be so absurdly affected by seeing his brother in arms get fucked by his own father, it’s something so secretive that no other should see. Something he and he alone is able to see by mere chance. The thought itself is so enticing that Jay has to bite hard on his lip to keep from making noise. He wraps his hand around his own aching cock, freed from the confines of his gi. 

Lloyd’s muffled noises through the sash only grow louder and more persistent as Garmadon drives into him. His eyes roll upwards and he tries to scream something intelligible over and over, something that sounds like a broken and muffled “daddy-!”

Jay presses his forehead to the back of back of the couch, overwhelmed by the madness of it all. Just seeing Lloyd’s body writhing and gagged does something to him that he can’t even comprehend. 

“That’s it.” Garmadon says, his voice a rumbling purr. One hand holds Lloyd’s leg in place over his shoulder and the other trails down his son’s stomach and curls around his weeping erection. Lloyd let’s out a choked gasp and screws his eyes shut, tossing his head to the side as his father strokes the head of his cock with teasing fingers. The sash around his mouth binds his lips in place, though he moans around the fabric in broken and choked attempts yet still. 

Jay wonders through his own stupor how Lloyd is even breathing with the sash stuffed into his mouth. He thinks briefly on how he’ll never look at those sashes the same, but the thought is brushed aside when Garmadon’s pace slows. Every off movement is a possibility of being caught and Jay holds his breath, his fingers pausing. Garmadon doesn’t look to the couch though, and it seems as though he’d had a moment of pity himself as he reaches to untie the sash that holds Lloyd’s tongue at bay. 

“I must trust you to be quiet still, but I want to hear your voice. I want to hear you beg for me.” Garmadon murmurs. Lloyd nods ecstatically, allowing his father to untie the restraint himself. The sash pulls away with a trail of saliva, and Lloyd breathes in with huffing breaths. The corners of his mouth where the sash had split the seam of his lips are red and raw. Garmadon trails the marks with his forefinger, his expression a mixture of concern and thrill. 

“Dad…” Lloyd breathes and Garmadon connects their lips, their bodies fitted together perfectly. Lloyd’s leg is folded to press against his chest as Garmadon presses against him, but he doesn’t seem to care at all as his hips grind up into his father with need. Garmadon picks up his pace again to satiate his son, his hand splitting the seam of their bodies amidst their kiss to reach between them. Jay can’t see where his fingers have disappeared to, but the quick movements of his wrist and Lloyd’s sudden broken cry are all he needs to know. 

Jay’s breath comes in heavy pants, and he knows that if they weren’t so focused on one another they would hear his heart alone by the way it pounds in his chest. He’s so close, he can nearly feel their mingling sweat and gasping breaths on his skin. Jay’s hips stutter into his own curled fist and a moan threatens to spill from his lips, edging so close to the end already. 

And it’s hard to see clarity through the hazy mist of pure lust, but he can’t stop thinking about how just beyond the couch barrier, Lloyd is having sex with, fucking, making love to his own father in every sense of the word. He can hear their quiet whispers and noises and he’s seen their bodies entwined so tightly they may as well have been one being. He saw the hunger in their eyes and, unbeknownst to them, shared in that hunger. Jay feels like a thief, stealing his own pleasure from theirs. It’s exotic, and in the moment, he welcomes it. And the mere idea of being caught in such a position is such a rush of thrilling adrenalin on its own, Jay has to steady his shaking gasps to keep quiet 

Though he won’t be able to look at them the same. He won’t be able to imagine their sparring as just that, or their classroom demonstrations any act of innocence. Their friendly banter will always carry a hidden meaning, their shared glances something else, and that comfortable green bed Jay had envied so much will always be the bed he knows they fucked on. 

“I… I love you Dad.” Lloyd’s stutters, cutting through Jay’s thoughts. His expression is that of drunken lust, cheeks glowing pink. One hand reaches up to caress his father’s cheek, and the other clamps back down over his own mouth to keep from making too much noise. Garmadon’s free hand trails over Lloyd’s leg, still propped over his shoulder, and digs his fingers into the soft flesh of his son’s inner thigh with each writhing movement from beneath him. Lloyd pulls his father into him to close the distance between them, a hurried mess to be connected at the final release. 

“Lloyd-!” Garmadon growls against his son’s lips, clashing together. Their movements fray, and Lloyd breaks away with his eyes shut tightly and a shuddering gasp. 

“Da-addy…!” He cries too loudly, clutching at his father as his body is wracked with a crashing orgasm. Garmadon follows him to release, much more calmly yet still unable to keep his control. 

With a final squeeze, Jay finishes himself with a silent open-mouthed moan, falling to his knees behind the couch. As his body pulses with the aftermath of orgasm, he tries not to think about what just happened. He tries to steady his own breathing but his heart still races in his chest and he can feel the ever-present flush of his cheeks. From the other side of the couch there is no talking either, only a stretching silence and gasping breaths. Jay wonders if it was all an act of the moment, if there’s any regret in the aftermath of passion. 

“...I should go.” Garmadon’s voice is a murmured whisper. There is no awkwardness in his tone, only remorse. 

“I know.” Lloyd breathes with a pause. “I’m going to miss you.” 

“I… I know. I must be back before anyone comes looking for me.” 

“You mean Mom?” Lloyd asks. Garmadon hesitates. 

“...Yes.”

“I love you, Dad.” Lloyd sniffles as if he might start crying. 

“I love you too, Lloyd.” 

Jay hears them kiss briefly before Garmadon slips out of the room, leaving a certain heaviness behind. And Jay is left feeling hollow, though not as hollow as Lloyd might be. While beforehand Jay might have gone back to the others and spilled everything he’d witnessed, now he feels… he feels different. Almost as though he understands; this his secret to share now. He redoes the ties of his pants with fumbling hands and waits. 

Lloyd sighs to himself and gets up before going into the bathroom connecting to the bedroom. Jay remains behind the couch with bated breath until he hears the shower turn on, and then he stands. He leaves Starfarer on the floor. He doesn’t really feel like reading it anymore. 

Now that he has the chance to look around, the room itself is disheveled and smells of musky sex. Jay grimaces; Lloyd is going to have a lot of cleaning up to do. It feels weird and wrong, but he slips out of the room with thiefish quietness. 

So much has changed in such a short amount of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beyond happy to see that Garmacest is getting some traction. It's great to see other people contributing to what they love!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feedback is always very appreciated!


End file.
